A conventional ratcheting socket wrench is constructed to permit turning a socket to loosen, tighten or free a bolt or nut without removing the socket from the bolt or nut. Typically, a ratcheting mechanism is incorporated in the wrench to permit the handle of the wrench to be moved repetitively in opposite, force imparting and non-force imparting, directions through a limited arc about the axis of the socket to make the socket turn in only the force imparting direction.
However, moving the handle of the ratcheting socket wrench in the opposite directions requires an adequate working space for imparting sufficient force or torque to the bolt or nut for it to be loosened, tightened or freed. Oftentimes, the bolt or nut is located in a confined or limited space, such as inside a hollow elongated cylinder or between two spaced walls of adjacent housings or casings. Lack of adequate working space makes it difficult or impossible to reach the location of the bolt or nut or to be able to effect sufficient rotational movement of the handle of the wrench to effect loosening, tightening or freeing of the bolt or nut.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt but, as-of-yet, unmet need in the art for an innovation that will overcome deficiencies of the known past art and the problems that may still be unsolved.